The present invention relates to a motor driving device, a method, and a program and, in particular, relates to a motor driving device, a method, and a program for use in rotation driving of a permanent-magnet synchronous motor.
The Patent Document 1 discloses a semiconductor device for use in drive control of a brushless DC (Direct Current) motor. In Patent Document 1, in order to determine a stop position of a rotor, prior to rotation driving of the rotor, electric currents are sequentially supplied to coils with a plurality of phases of a stator. When an electric current is supplied to a coil with each phase, easiness of the electric current flowing from the conductive coil through a coil with another phase coupled to the conductive coil varies due to an effect of a magnetic flux of a stopped rotor. In Patent Document 1, a difference in the ease of flow of an electric current flowing through the coils with respective phases is detected using a comparator and, based on a determination result thereof, a stop position (initial location) of the rotor with respect to the stator is determined.
Moreover, according to Patent Document 1, when determining a difference in easiness of the current flowing through the coils with respective phases, a predetermined voltage generated by a DAC (Digital to Analog Converter) is compared using the comparator with a signal corresponding to a magnitude of the electric current flowing through the coil with each phase, and time required for the signal corresponding to the magnitude of the electric current flowing through the coil with each phase to arise up to the predetermined voltage is measured. Furthermore, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which, during a high-speed rotation of the rotor, a voltage of an electrically non-conductive phase is monitored with use of the comparator that has been used in determining the initial position of the rotor and electrically conductive coil phases are switched.